A conventional saddle rear rack for a bicycle is disclosed in TW Patent No. M364045 and contains a hollow frame, at least two fixing holes defined on a bottom rim of a main plate, and at least two CO2 bottles for supplying gas to bicycle wheel(s). A feeding end of each CO2 bottle corresponds to each fixing hole so that each CO2 bottle closes a bottom end of the hollow frame, and an accommodating cavity is defined between the at least two CO2 bottles and the hollow frame to accommodate repair tools. The conventional saddle rear rack also contains a tab disposed on the hollow frame and employed to fix the hollow frame on a stem of a saddle, thus accommodating the repair tools in a front triangular mount of the bicycle.
Furthermore, the hollow frame has two symmetrical side sheets, the main plate coupled with the two side sheets, two slots formed on two edges of the two side sheets, two opposite clamping pieces connecting with the two slots, and two orifices defined on the two clamping pieces. The tab is fixed between the two clamping pieces and has an aperture so that a screwing shaft is screwed with a nut through the two orifices and the aperture.
However, the hollow frame is fixed on the tab by means of the nut, and no any adjusting structure is defined between the hollow frame and the tab, so the object(s) are accommodated in the hollow frame after removing the hollow frame by using a screwdriver, thereby cause operational inconvenience.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.